Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{4}{18}-3\dfrac{1}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{4}{18}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {3} + {\dfrac{4}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{4}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{3}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{3}{18}$